hptatrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Anatomy
Organs Sáma - Brain The Sáma is the core of the Immoëala System. It is also contains the conscious of the elf. Hón - Heart The hón pumps blood through the Sírën Carnicoivië, providing nutrients and oxygen to the body. Súluto Hwesta - Lungs The súluto hwesta are where oxygen is provided to the blood. Stomach The stomach is where food is digested and the nutrients obtained from the food added to the blood. Ango Nerwa - Penis The ango nerwa is the primary sex organ of the ner in its flaccid state, it is used for urinating. When the ango nerwa is erect, it is called puhto hatal and used for coital acts. The ango nerwa contains two tubes; one which connects to the stomach and expels liquid waste, and the other which attaches the merëoyávëtu. Merëoyávëtu - Testicles The merëoyávët are the secondary sex organs of the ner. The right merëoyávë provides fëaroseldar, which contain the genetic material required to produce offspring. The left merëoyávë provides míruvórënilot, which transports the fëaroseldar through the puhto hatal and merëolotand into the móna. Míruvórënilot is also consumed by nís. Merëolot & Sírë Níswa - Vagina The merëolot is canal which leads from outside the body, between the legs in the pelvic region to the móna. The puhto hatal is inserted into the merëolot and míuvórënilot containing fëaroseldar is expelled into it. The sírë niswa is a tube which opens just above the merëolot and is connected to the stomach for the expulsion of liquid waste. Móna - Womb The móna is where an únónselda develops during pregnancy. It is shaped like an inverted raindrop with the narrow end connected to the inner opening of the merëolot. At the top of the móna is a sírpë, which has to two tubes connected to the yulmot amilvasc, and from which a hrooselda develops. Yulmato Amilvasuc - Breast The yulmot amilvasuc contain milk which is used to feed unborn and newborn elven children. Each yulma contains a sac of amilvasuc, which will feed a child for one day. The sac takes one day to replenish its stores. Around the sacs are a deposit of fat, which keep the amilvasuc warm, and provide volume to yulma. Over the fat is a series of muscle fibers which connect vertically to the ribs directly above and below the yulmat, and horizontally to the sternum and the ribs behind and to the outside of the yulmat. The muscle fibers provide the yulmat with shape and support. Systems Immoëala - The Mind and The Senses The immoëala is made up of the brain, eyes, ears, nose, tongue, and skin. The eyes are complex nerve endings which are connected directly to the brain, and are sensitive to light and movement. The ears help collect sound waves into the inner ear. Where the sound waves cause a flat thin nerve ending stretched over the inner ear to vibrate and send information to the brain. The inside of the nose is covered in nerve endings sensitive to airborne chemicals. The tongue is a muscle covered in nerve endings which determine the taste of things. The skin contains trillions of nerve endings, which tell the brain how something feels. Sírën Carnicoivië - River for the Red Life The sírën carnicoivië is a system of arteries which carrie blood from the hón, through the left súlo hwesta where the blood is oxygenated, through the stomach where it is nurished and then distributed to the rest of the body. After an organ or muscle has used the blood, carbon dioxide waste is added to it and it is sent to the right súlo hwesta via veins. The carbon dioxide is removed from the blood and expelled through the mouth or nose. From there the blood returns to the hón Respiratory The repiratory system is made of of the mouth, nose, and súluto hwesta. Air is brought in through the mouth or nose into the left súlo hwesta where oxygen is added to the blood stream. And expelled from the mouth or nose via the right súlo hwesta where carbon dioxide is removed from the blood. Digestive The digestive system is made of the mouth, stomach, ango nerwa, and sírën niswa. Food and drink are ingested via the mouth, after which they go through a tube connected to the stomach. In the stomach the food is broken doen for its nutrients which are absorbed along with water by the blood. The stomach has two tubes extending from it, one expels solid waste from an opening between the hacca muscles, the other liquid waste from the ango nerwa or sírën niswa. Seldar Cola - Child Bearing The seldar cola is made up of the merëoyávët, puhto hatal, merëolot, móna, sírpë, yulmat amilvasuc, míruvórënilot, fëaroseldar, and hrooseldar. The puhto hatal expels míruvórënilot and fëaroseldar from the merëoyávët into the móna while inserted in the merëolot. A single fëaroselda will fertilize the hrooselda or two in the case of hrooseldu. Once they are fertilized the release a chemical which causes the remaining fëaroseldar to form a barrier beween the móna and the merëolot. The chemical also acts as a thickening agent for the míruvórënilot, which will provide support for the únónselda or únónseldu during gestation. During cuivië a single hrooselda, or rarely two hrooseldu, will develop on the end of the sírpë hanging from the top of the móna. These hrooseldar will remain there until fertilized, after which a new one or pair will form. Axor - Bones The elves are like humans in this regard. Tuor - Muscles Again like humans, except for the nis having muscles in their breast. Body Parts Cas - Head Ambos - Chest Unduambos - Abdomen Rancut - Arms Telcot - Legs Category:The Elves